DE 102 38 464 describes a method for detecting the status of the clutch during an engine drag torque control. Since, when the transmission is shifted back from a higher gear to a lower gear or when the accelerator is suddenly released on a smooth roadway, the driving wheels of a vehicle may build up a slip, an additional engine torque is generated in the engine drag torque control, which counteracts the slip buildup on the driving wheel. However, during the engine torque increase produced by the engine drag torque control, it must be ensured that the clutch in the drive train is engaged, since in the unengaged status the engine torque increase would only result in a roar of the engine, which is not under load at this time, so that torque transfer to the driving wheel would not be possible.
To detect the status of the clutch, DE 102 38 464 provides that the engine speed and a wheel speed be ascertained and a transmission ratio be calculated therefrom. The status of the clutch may be detected from a comparison between the transmission ratio and a stored threshold value. This threshold value is a fixedly predefined threshold value which must be stored in a control unit individually for each vehicle.